


Mãe

by Myara



Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [14]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Because Zoldyck parenting, Broken Bones, Child Abuse, Ficlet, Gen, Kid!Illumi, Whumptober 2020
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26981998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myara/pseuds/Myara
Summary: Kikyo sabia que aquela sensibilidade instintiva que ela tinha como mãe teria que ir embora, e iria, conforme Illumi também aprendesse a se defender melhor.
Series: Hunter x Hunter October 2020 Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976980
Kudos: 4





	Mãe

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Broken Bones (Whumptober 2020, Dia 12)
> 
> Nada me pertence, apenas a criação da fic.

Os olhos negros do menino estavam marejados e seu corpo inteiro tremia. Ainda assim, ele lutava contra o choro. 

Kikyo olhou para o filho deitado à sua frente em silêncio. Alguns cortes abertos, hematomas, escoriações, o braço esquerdo particularmente retorcido, e outras tantas lesões que se escondiam por baixo de sua roupa, por baixo de sua pele.

Ela havia assistido cada um daqueles ferimentos sendo causado no pequeno corpo de Illumi, seu primogênito. Era um de seus primeiros treinamentos com o pai em seu caminho como assassino, e ela aprendia junto com ele a lidar com aquilo. Não que não soubesse que seria assim quando se casou com Silva, mas ainda havia uma sensibilidade instintiva dentro de si que fazia seu estômago revirar a golpe que a criança levava, e que tornava difícil tê-lo perante si daquela maneira sem transparecer nenhuma emoção.

Aquela sensibilidade teria que ir embora, e iria, conforme Illumi também aprendesse a se defender melhor. Em breve seu segundo filho nasceria, e ela sabia que quando a hora dele chegasse, ela já conseguiria assistir a seus treinamentos com frieza.

Fazia parte dos costumes da família, afinal, e ela não se opunha. Era melhor ter um filho morto do que um filho inútil aos Zoldyck e, invariavelmente, para ser útil era necessário aprender a lutar contra a dor e a emoção desde cedo.

Ela tomou o braço esquerdo de Illumi nas duas mãos, o que fez a respiração dele se intensificar. Ainda assim, ele não chorava. 

“Tente não gritar, Illu”, ela avisou, e então, em um único movimento, torceu o braço para que os ossos retornassem ao lugar. 

O menino mordeu os lábios e gemeu de dor com o gesto, mas não gritou. Pela pouca idade, era compreensível, ela pensou. Mas então sentiu o braço dele pender sem força em suas mãos, o som dos ossos quebrados raspando um no outro audível.

“Você precisa ser mais cuidadoso para não deixar o papai quebrar seu braço”, disse, pousando o pequeno membro sobre a barriga dele cuidadosamente para alcançar as ataduras. “É mais difícil lutar sem um dos braços. Se fosse um alvo, você estaria morto agora.”

“Eu sei, mamãe,” ele disse, com a voz embargada, “eu não vou mais deixar isso acontecer.”  
Ela olhou nos olhos dele. Além das lágrimas, havia uma firmeza que nascia ali já imbatível, o que era adequado ao futuro que o esperava. Kikyo deixou um pequeno sorriso aparecer em seus lábios, e então passou a mão nos cabelos do menino que estavam grudados na testa pelo suor.

“Você será um excelente assassino, e logo estará ensinando o seu irmãozinho a ser um também”, assegurou, amorosa, e então passou a enfaixar o braço quebrado, dessa vez sem ouvir sequer um gemido de incômodo.


End file.
